


Talking to the idiot

by Mr_Idiot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Platonic Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Idiot/pseuds/Mr_Idiot
Summary: After Warmind, Ana Bray wants to find out more about The Guardian that helped her and why he's so secretive.An excuse to explore my destiny character in short vignettes from the perspective of another character.
Relationships: Ana Bray & Male Guardian
Kudos: 9





	1. Aftermath

"You don't need to observe me like a zoo animal, man." I said playfully, not looking up from my monitor just yet as I continued to type away.

The titan just stood there, dopey looking I assumed. During this entire ordeal, his behavior was... Odd to me. Honestly, it would have been luck that helped him kill Xol using Rasputin's Valkyrie... But what I observed kept suggesting otherwise.  
Almost like it physically fought with my commonsense and hypothesis.

"So you're just... Typing there?" He spoke.

His Ghost and Zevala kept referring to him as "The Guardian", as if it was his full name. It sounded wrong to call him that especially since it's not really all that unique. 

I finally stopped typing as I pressed the enter key.  
I took a step back and met him face to face. Or more specifically face to helmet.

"You said you wanted to see me?" He said softly.

I crossed my arms.

"I just wanted to say, Guardian... thank you." I said humbly. "For helping me out."

I couldn't have gotten a better relationship with Zevala if it wasn't for him, Rasputin wouldn't have been used to kill Xol... Rasputin wouldn't have claimed to guard humanity on his own terms... And I wouldn't be able to look after him.

I also can't ignore how he helped clear the paths to get me into Clovis Bray and get myself substantially closer to figuring out my past.  
Might as well already have

"K..." He muttered dismissively.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" I was stern in my words. 

His ghost popped up next to him, I could see him tilt his head in its general direction.

"Ana, I didn't know how to say this before but you really should excuse my guardian." The ghost said. "He's... Been through a lot and I think it's best not to judge his demeanor or behavior."

The guardian grunted.

He was weird, I could swear he almost came across as bipolar. He looked like he was the strong silent type but when he actually talked about something, he was like a complete loon.

When Zavala first appeared at the front door, all The Guardian did during my conversion with Zavala was to quip inappropriately. Zavala let him get away with it but I could tell that he was just as annoyed as I am.

Why did he put up with him?

"You have, have you?" The glanced away from me, I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Commander Zavala would like to speak to you now that you've spoken to miss Bray." The ghost piped.

"Hey I haven't finished with-" I stammered, but the Guardian was too preoccupied with getting out of Clovis Bray and into the Tower.

"Smell ya later." He said before teleporting into his ship.

What is up with this guardian?


	2. Crucible and Chocolate

It can get annoying hearing the sounds of your own keyboard when you use it all the time.

I wanted to look deeper into the Bray archives dip up more of my past, part of me thinks I might not like what I may find but I honestly felt obligated to do so.

“Ana” I didn’t hear that.

“Ana!” I continued to type.

“ANAAAA!” 

“WHAT!?” I snapped as I grabbed myself away from the terminal and towards whoever it was that was bugging me… turns out it was The Guadian.

I had no idea why he was here.

“I’m the Crucible King, Ana!” He seemed to be ecstatic, childlike in the way he proclaimed it to me… I thought I should at least entertain the notion despite the fact he had no reason to come in person to tell it to me specifically.

“That’s pretty cool.” I said. 

“Like it was so awesome…” I guessed I needed to endure it. “I got ten kills in a row, everyone else was like… scrubs. But I was kneck to kneck with this dumbass hunter who also had ten kills in a row and I was all like ‘There’s only room for one king of the crucible’. He pulled out his gun and I pulled out mine and time slowed like LITERALLY slowed.”

That last part caught my attention.

“Did you say literally?” 

“Literally!” 

I didn’t really believe it. Time slowed down for him. Literally.   
I don’t think he and his ghost noticed but I was hyperventilating. H managed to break time somehow. It could’ve been a great discovery.

Could’ve been…

“...And After I shot him, Ghaul materialized next to me and I threw him down to literal hell and-”

Then the penny dropped.   
I felt extremely silly for falling for that.

“Guardian,” I said to him sternly.

He looked up at me. “Yah?”

“Are you pulling my leg?” His head drooped sheepishly as he scratched the back of his helmet.

“I told you that’s too much to get away with.” His ghost materialized next to him. “You should have kept it to the time stop.”

“Fuck you! I wanted to have this.” He snapped.

“You could have had it for longer if you didn’t go extra on it.” 

“Could you blame me? I seek validation.” 

“Do it better then.”

Not gonna lie, a smile cracked across my face. A guardian and his ghost bickering is the most amusing banter I tell you.

“I guess you were lying about the king of the crucible shit?” My smirk was seriously hurting my cheeks at that point.

“Uh... No.” The Guardian scoffed.

“Yes,” The Ghost piped. “He got killed more than he killed.”

“Fuck you…” His guardian muttered, turning away from his ghost.

“Hey, Guardian!” I called out… I wanted to ask him how he managed to lose in the crucible if he was able to take down mounds and mounds of hive with ease.

“Yeah?” He turned his face to mine

“If you have any seraphite, I might need it.” The Guadian glanced at his ghost then he glanced back at me.

“Why?” 

“Cuz it’ll help increase your reputation here on mars. I’ll be able to give some weapons, armor… shaders.” I was surprised that the last bit caught his attention.

“Do we have any seraphite?” He asked his ghost.

“We have a lot.” His ghost replied

“WHAT!? How?” He exclaimed, shocked.

“Because you come here all too often picking fights with the Thrall.”

“Thrall? What the fuck is a ‘Thrall’?” 

“The ice hive.” 

“Then why don’t you call it the ice hive?” 

“Because we’re calling THEM the Thrall!”

“Thrall!” The Guardian swiveled his head in my general area, I should have guessed he was gonna involve me into this. “Can you believe this guy? Fucking THRALL!”

“Why yes… Yes, I can.” There was something oddly satisfying with that.

“...what?”

“Thrall… I like that name. Better than ‘ice hive’, bit too vanilla.” Even with his helmet covering his face, I can tell he was getting flustered under that thing.

“Vanilla is good, fuck you.” He pointed at me accusingly.

“Vanilla needs to stop being vanilla if you want to enjoy it. I’m a chocolate gal.” I smirked once more.

“FINALLY! He hates chocolate ice cream.” If it was physically possible to high five a ghost, I would’ve high fived that ghost right then and there.

“Chocolate doesn’t taste good in ice cream. Why would anyone do that? Chocolate is chocolate, it only tastes good as chocolate!” 

“What about cake?” His ghost brought up.

“Cake is overrated if it isn’t red velvet!” 

“Oooh, we got a fancy man over here.” I teased. “By the way, wouldn’t food NOT agree with you, being an Exo and all?”

“Traveller magic”

“Traveller magic, the same shit that kept YOU alive all this time.”

I scoffed at that statement. “Please, I don’t need the Traveller’s light to kick some ass when I’m a born ass-kicker.” I mean it’s true, isn’t it?

“Oh yeah? Explain what it was like when you lost your light! ZINGO!” And just like that, everything slowed down. “YO CAN WE GET A ZINGO HERE!?”

“No… no zingo.” 

“You’re no fun.”

I recalled what it like when I lost my light not too long ago, I had no idea what happened at the time. One minute I shooting down some Cabal and then some Thrall only to feel this… sensation over me. I collapsed onto the ground but I knew that wasn’t going to stop me, whatever it was, so i got up and kept fighting.

Then, the feeling I had most of the time in battle, the adrenaline, the power fantasy, feeling like you’re unstoppable. It went down the drain when I felt like I could have died… for good.

My ghost could still heal me, it was a plus… but I couldn’t lift myself up into the air or use all my other abilities gifted by the light.

I was scared, I was vulnerable.

“It was just a setback,” I told my ghost, I told myself.

But it felt like I wasn’t going to live to my goal achieved. It was like a cruel joke someone pulled, on the surface I kept pushing but on the deep inside, I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay put and stare blankly.

It was all put on hold when it came back inexplicably. I still had no idea what went down and what caused just yet. It took me ages for me to get used to it and soon when I ended up feeling the thrill of the fight again when I ended up getting that adrenaline rush.

Losing my light was nothing more than a memory to me.

Until now.

“-Crying?” 

“Huh?” I snapped back to reality, The Guardian and The Ghost just starred at me, worryingly I thought.

“Are you crying?” The Guardian repeated.

I blinked as my hand touched the bottom of my eyelids noticing the liquid that’s on my skin.

I turned away from both of them and began typing one again.

“Ana?” I heard him say, I didn’t want to see him right now.

“Don’t you have a city to go to, a tower to hang out in?” I had no idea what exactly I was typing into my terminal. “Maybe an awoken titan to annoy?”

“Uuuuuh” The Guardian said.

“Just go… please.” He seemed to have taken a hint and went back into orbit.


	3. Something something Rasputin Something something Hephaestus part 1

"Why'd you keep rewriting your moral structures, Rasputin?" I huffed at my monitor for the nth time that day. "This is why people have problems trusting you."

I still trust Rasputin with all my heart. He's almost like my baby. Granted, a baby that has tasked himself with protecting humanity on his own terms and is armed with a deadly amount of defense mechanisms, meaning if he turns on the guardians and the city then... the world's in big trouble and Zavala would point the finger at me with an angry "I told you so."

That's why I'm not letting any of that happen.

But still, the prospect of Rasputin rewriting his moral structures, It's a little...

"Is it worrying you?" I heard Rasputin say over my intercom.

To anyone else, he's just a garble of robotic gibberish. An unintelligible language to normal ears, to me it felt like he's speaking perfect english in a very heavy accent.

"Yes Rasputin." I responded to the Warmind, truthfully. "I believe it's self explanatory."

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Anastasia Bray." Hearing him refer to me by felt... Off. Weird? Awkward? 

"I need to find the right balance to make me up to the task of protecting humanity in this solar system." 

I pouted a little, I knew exactly where he was coming from but AI doing "whatever it takes" to "protect" never really ends well. 

"You should at least let me know just a-" 

"I rewrite my moral structures. I do not turn them into what you and the vanguard deem "amoral"." He commanded. "All I'm trying to do is find the correct balance, which is where you come in, Anasta Bray, I wish you to keep me grounded."

There's something warm and fuzzy with how Rasputin trusts me in some way. 

"Allright, Rasputin. I'll try fixing you up right now." I started typing away AGAIN. "Also, don't refer to me as my full name again, okay? It feels a little awkward."

"How about "mom"?" The moment you remember Rasputin has a sense of humour.

"Aw, you really see me that way?" I cooed.

"Yes, mom." He said. "Would I classify the being known as "The Guardian" as "dad"?"

"Why?" I cringed a whole lot at that.

"I simply like him. He was just as much a help to me as you are." I really hated how genuine that sounded.

"You realise I'm gay, right? He can't be your daddy now." I teased.

"Okay mom." He scoffed.

"Hey can we keep this "mom" thing between the two of us?" I brushed away one of my bangs. "Don't want anyone else to knoe the you're just baby."

"Okay mom."

I went smile was etched on my face as I continued to type.

That was until my scanner picked up a transmission. By the vanguard no less, I bet the reciever was a certain guardian. 

I normally keep a tab on transmissions by the vanguard just in case. Otherwise I just continue with my with while listening to what the hell goes on. 

This was the sixth one that came straight from Zavala. Four of them were just patrols, the first one involved explosives from Devrim Kay back in Trostland, the EDZ.

"We have a problem that requires your attention." He began, in his usual stoic but soft commander voice. "The vanguard has done a sweep of the existing Bray archives. We have found reference to the Hephaestus index."

I froze at the mention of that.

The Hephaestus index probably has access to a whole lot of golden age tech. I was looking for that index for a while now but I got sidetracked by a lot of things.

"The index is a weapons development database." He continued. "If our enemies get close to it they could reverse engineer dangerous ordinance. I've located multiple access terminals that house them. Destroy them.

I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out I died of a heart attack and got revived by my ghost.

I dropped what I was already doing and focused all of my attention to scrambling that transmission. 

I needed to talk to The Guardian. I needed himto do me a solid.

The vanguard just had to come across the index before me didn't they?

Finally I managed to get a hold of it as I heard a familiar ghost give a status report.

"We just destroyed the hard data." I felt slightly releived. It was only the hard data. That meant... "Now all we have to-"

"Hey wait!" I shouted.

"Ana?" Lo and behold The Guardian. "Hey uuuh-"

"Ana, please stop speaking to us in the vanguard channels, were busy-"

"I know what you're doing." I told them, lowering the tone of my voice. "Zavala is right about the risk. But you can't just destroy history."

The ghost spoke up. "I understand how you feel Ana, but what do you suggest we do?"

"Do what Zavala said. Just... Make me a copy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a time crunch so I'm splitting this chapter in two parts.


	4. Something something Hephaestus something something guardian

"Yo we're here." The Guardian called over my intercom. "I've never been here before... Always from the obvious place but not... Wherever this is."

"Never you mind about that," I grunted. "I need that data."

"I've already established a preliminary connection between the network and your relay, Ana." The ghost chirped up.

He was right. The connection has just been established.

"Connection established. Looks like the core data has been on two backup server shards, access them and I can recompile them."

"Okay mom." I groaned at that.

"Don't call me that... Please." I really hoped he noticed the annoyance within my voice.

Time passed as he was accessing the server shards... Soon enough I noticed a slight complication.

"Slight complication the thrall found you." 

"Good." The Guardian sounded sure of himself.

"Please do not cry like a bitch this time." I had to raise my eyebrow at the ghost's statement. I wondered when and where The Guardian did that, I found the image pretty funny not gonna lie.

"I'll keep the connection established while you fend them off-"

"Fuck off ice bitches!" I was interrupted by the guardians war cry and the sound of ice shattering and... Fists bumping.

I had to momentarily bury my face in my left hand. Why was he punching Thrall when he can just shoot? Efficiency is the name of our game here.

"RAAAH! RAAAH!" Rang in my ears as the sound of steel swiping through ice cut through. 

It went on for a long while and I mean A LONG while before he finally remembered to the thing.

"We got all the data, but I need the extra computing power for the reassembly, get to the main termina-"

"We're here." The ghost deadpanned. I was surprised how quick they were. "Beginning the reassembly."

The pace of my heart quickened, I was finally getting my hands on that index, figure out golden age technology, study it. The Guardian's are gonna love it.

Then again...

"Guardian, what are you doing?" There was him. That blue fucking dildo. We did hate each other a lot less, but we still disagreed on our own methods. I found the vanguard... So idle. I didn't want Zavala to stop us.

"They're helping me Zavala. The Hephaestus index is a valuable resource. We can't loose it!" I pleaded. "You have to trust me."

"Do I look like I have any other option." I was taken aback at how easily he let us continue to finish the reassembly.

I shouldn't have forgotten that he actually did ease up a little.

After that all we did was sit in silence listening to the goings on. I couldn't make out what that Exo Titan was saying and I had no idea if Zavala knew, either.

Eventually, the reassembly finished.

"Zavala, thank you. The Hephaestus index is now safely offline and we could use it to recreate golden age tech." I was certain it got his attention. "Think of what we cloud make with this.

"Allright, but if anything goes awry... I'm holding you personally responsible."

I wouldn't have it any other way. Although, I haven't finished with him just yet.

I had to scramble the channel a little so The Guardian wouldn't have to listen in.

"Hey Zavala, before we go... I need to ask you something." 

"Make it quick." 

I steadied myself a little. I had a hard time picturing this moment.

"Who is "The Guardian"? Why is that his name?" I could have sworn a century has passed before he responded.

"Do you remember when you lost your light?" A knot tightened in my gut. Why'd he have to bring that up?

"I already remembered not too long ago, I would rather..." I felt myself choke on my own spit. "I even remembered when I got it back, I'd like you not to bring this up."

"Ana..." He began. My anger was rising slowly. "The joy I hoped you felt when getting your light back. It was at the end of the red war."

After I got my light back I found out about the Red War. It was from a transmission from Zavala on Titan. Zavala's own words, the knowledge of the red war, hearing about the aftermath and the casualty list. It did haunt me.

When Zavala met me and The Guardian in Rasputin's core, I felt guilty when he brought up Ghaul, the monster that overtook the city. 

What could I, a single guardian even do against a Cabal like him? But the very act of not being there are me up. At the back of my head I realised Zavala was in the right to scold me for not standing with everyone else when the city fell.

But I knew we also needed Rasputin so this can't happen again. It was my compensation for not being there.

What I was working towards.

"The reason the war ended, the reason why you got your light back..." I wanted him to get to the point then and there before I could punch his lights out.

"It was because of The Guardian. He single handedly pushed Ghaul of his pedestal and boosted all our morale for simply being there."

I froze.

Single handedly.

The Guardian. He got me my light back. That guy that lost in the crucible, the guy who seemed to not understand social cues.

I didn't know what to think.

"Is that why you trust him so much to do your errands?" 

"I would not have anyone else but him." He sounded prideful in that, like The Guardian earned it... Mainly because he did.

My neurons were firing and I came to a conclusion. 

"Was he found in a cosmodrome?" I asked.

"Yes he was." I think it answered my question.

"He killed Oryx, didn't he?" I said. "He was Saladin's Young Wolf."

I felt a sigh breeze out of Zavala's lips. "No... He is a completely different guardian. The hero of the Red War, that we know as The Guardian was revived six months before the red war. He showed tremendous potential despite his..."

"Despite his what?" Was what I was looking to say.

"He wore the vanguard colours proud on his armour. He was the first to meet Ghaul, it didn't end well for him. The red war changed him in a way."

"My guardian has been through a lot" the words of the ghost echoed in my head.

"The fact he helped us get our light back and to recapture our city is a tremendous feat. There are guardians more legendary than the Vanguard, Osiris for example. The guardian received even his blessing on Murcery."

This sounded made up... But my heart was telling me that it there was truth to it. I knew he wasn't lucky against Xol, even if he had the Valkyrie. He had skill.

"He has every right to not be a guardian bit THE guardian."

"What's his real name?" 

I heard him cough a little.

"It's... Not my place to tell you. You should try asking him your self." I almost felt his embarrassment. "I just to now ana. I will speak to you again some other time."

And just like that he was gone.

I had a lot to think about and I wish I had some ramen right then.


	5. The Guardian does an oopsie

I as I standing there for a while now, not noticing the world around me. This was something I should have saw coming. Xol defeated very powerful guardians in the past, he was a hive god god for crying out loud and some guardian (with a powerful weapon created by Rasputin) managed to defeat him.

How was it so hard to believe? Even if The Guardian was... Awkward, it should be easy to accept. 

Should it?

Maybe it was the fact I owe my light to him that was causing me trouble but at the same time I couldn't exactly place why.

I should've just accepted it as one of those unexplainable things and moved on. Because that's what it was after all.

"Yo hot stuff."

"OH SHIT!" I yelled, almost tripping and catching myself. "You scared the shit out of me."

There he was. 

"Ah shit why did I say that." He whispered to himself and no I didn't catch that.

"After that thing with Xol, I've been seeing you around here a lot." I said to him, fully composed. 

"I just... Like you." 

"Like me?"

"As a friend yeah." He stammered awkwardly. "And I forgot..."

He handed me a bunch of seraphite. That's what I thought at first but it was more than 60 peices. It was actually a crapton of seraphite.

Guess a deal's a deal. Time to actually be a vendor for once.

I got out a legendary engram and I opened it just as I gave it to him.

"Do I really want artic dream for my armour?" He asked.

"I can't tell." I shrugged.

He sighed.

"I should've taken kairos bronze from brother Vance." He muttered.

Then we just stood there starring at each other in one awkward minute.

A very awkward minute.

"So umm... No ghost?" I enquired. It took me this long to realise his ghost didn't pop up next to him. It was just me... And this titan.

"I told him not to pop up until I said so, apparently you can do that." 

"It's actually better not to, Because you keep forgetting."

"How did you know I forget?" He snapped. I was taken aback.

"What...?" 

"Uh I mean..." I bit my lip "you're hot for a titan...?"

It was starting to hit a lot harder how antisocial The Guardian actually was. This scene was as awkward and embarrassing for him as it was for me. He clearly made it worse for the both of us.

"Did you forget I'm a Hunter?"

He tilted his upper body to get a good look at my backside.

"Holy shit that is a cape." He gasped. Then he looked me up and down.

"Fuck!" He stopped his foot on the ground so hard I could hear Clovis Bray shake. "You looked... Tone."

"What does that mean?" 

"It means you look... Fit." 

"You thought I had a six pack under this?" 

"Kinda?" I didn't know if I should've been flattered. "I mean I was gonna ask what you looked like under-"

"STOP!" That was louder than I anticipated. "Stop right there please. This is getting very creepy." 

"I should have figured." 

"Yeah you should." 

"I'm sorry..." I thought it was for upping the creep factor at first. "For... Yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" 

"...I made you cry?" 

"Oh... That." 

"I didn't know loosing your light was a tou-"

"It isn't. Don't get too worked up on it dude." Decided to get back to my monitor and type away for the hundredth time.

"I just didn't mean to upset you twice." 

"And I said it's okay." 

I could hear him turn away slump out of Clovis Bray.

I wanted to ask more about him... But it felt wrong in the moment for our awkward ass conversation.

Maybe when things are better between us.


	6. Something happened part 1

I didn't see The Guardian for two weeks after that. I've been doing my usual, talking to Rasputin, checking his systems and searching my past. 

I wasn't exactly happy with some of what i discovered. 

But I got a call on my intercom and I checked who it was.

"Ana?" That voice sounded really familiar, it was an exo's voice. "Hey Ana you hearing me?"

"Cayde...?"

"Yes! You remember your Hunter pal!" I can tell he hasn't changed. "Long time no see, girl! Heard from the Zav-man that you're the voice of Rasputin so how's he doing? Actually nevermind he's probably fine."

I shook my head with a while in the face. It was good working to Cayde again but I had work to do.

"I'd love to catch up with you, Cayde but I need to do some work-"

"WAIT! Wait..." I was startled by how panicked he sounded. Something told me it probably wasn't a leisure call.

"We have a teensy weensy... Actually really gigantic problem here." I blinked as my ghost marked a waypoint somewhere. "I don't know how much time we really have but I just sent you the co-ordinates somewhere. Just to keep it short to start, it involves our mutual friend."

I spawned a sparrow and sat on it ready to travel outside of Clovis Bray. I was a little worried about leaving Rasputin here like this but I did hope it wouldn't take a while.

"This is about The Guardian?"

"Yes... Yes it is." Cayde sighed. "Look, Zavala really needs to be restricted right now, I really don't want him to know that he might just die."

"WAIT WHAT!?" My heartbeat raced. "What do you mean "might die"? You mean for real!?"

My sparrow raced out of there in a flash as I made it take a sharp turn.

"Look I can't explain the details right now. I'm just gonna let him do the talking for me."

"Wait who?" And Cayde was gone, now replaced by a different voice.

"Ah, Anastasia Bray. It is a pleasure to meet you." I groaned. I groaned hard. It had to be him. "Just as the prophecy predicted. You'd be the one to save the disciple of Osiris."

"I really don't think it was a prophecy, Vance."

"It's Brother Vance, my fair lady." I swerved Pratt the cabal on the railway tracks, avoiding their energy blasts.

"Look I need you to tell me what's wrong with The Guardian, right now? How is he going to die?"

"We had no clue. There was problem in the infinite forest, I couldn't tell what it was." He muttered. "Osiris as Sagira left to do some unknown errand for some bizarre reason so I requested the hero of the Red War, the exo that helped me save Osiris week stopped the vex from controlling the forest."

"Get to the-"

"But he brought Cayde along with was babysitting him, can you believe it?"

"You know... I think I c-"

"We sent him to the infinite forest while Cayde was doing the important task of cleaning the lighthouse. But we lost contact."

"How'd he end up on Hellas Basin then?" 

"That we do not know, we had no idea he left Mercury in the first place but next I find out, he's in Io, then Titan and the EDZ before we picked up a distress signal coming from Hellas Basin."

I paused where I was. I was outside the icy catacombs. It was near where he first landed here when he originally got me into Clovis Bray. 

That's not what froze me. Right on the outside was a ship.

"Vance...?"

"Whatever could it be? Have you found his lightless corpse?" I shuddered at the image.

"No... A fallen ship."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The fallen are on Mars... At least one small group."

"One small group? Well, I assume it will be an easy feat for you. I haven't expected less from a legendary Hunter." 

"I'm legendary now?"

"Goodness no! Actually yes... But no." 

I rolled my eyes as I got off my sparrow, reading my rifle. It was time to put my gunslinging skills back to use.


End file.
